ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Alpha Episode 12: The Beginning of the Crappiest Trip Ever
Previously on Ultraman Alpha Curtis, with the help of Stephen, an old childhood friend, revives Alpha and defeats the Morrigan thanks to a new power, the Sigma Blade and the Paladin Armour. Now "Well, this is stupid...", Curtis complained. "Why?", Althea asked. "Because we've been on this plane for hours and I watched every movie!" "You still have all the episodes of Kamen Rider Gaim..." "Well...I kinda deleted all of them to get more space for my games..." "Then play those games!" "I can't, I need Wi-Fi..." 2 hours later... "Hey, wake up!", the teacher yelled, making all of the students jump. "We have arrived in Japan!", the pilot announced. "Yay!", a bunch of school kids cheered. "Awwww man, I can't believe we're stuck with these idiots for the rest of the month!", Curtis said. "Don't worry, we get to choose our roommates!", Phillip said. Curtis face-palmed and boarded the bus leading to the hotel. "I can't believe I paid a thousand dollars for this...", he said. "Well, you did also pay for all those 5-star restaurants that you're going to eat at, compared to all those buffets that we're gonna eat." "You could have gotten a part-time job, you know?" "That is never going to happen considering that my notes suck!" "Well, students! We have arrived at our hotel! And please choose your roommates wisely, because I don't wanna see a student coming up to me, saying that their roommates are mean. Got it?", the teacher asked. But all she got as a reply was silence. "So, hey Phil, roommates...again?" "Sure...but what about your girlfriend?" "Why does everybody say that?" "Because she is..." "She can take care of herself...probably..." A few moments later... "So our room is 212...", Curtis said. "And you happen to be right next to your...', Phil teased "Be quiet!" "Fine..." "Anyways, we have to go sightseeing or our day would be wasted..." "Oh joy!" "I heard sarcasm there...' "Because I was! I'm dead after that 10 hour trip on the plane..." "That's why it would do some good walking!" "Nope...I rather play video games all day!" "Please don't tell me that you brought your XBox here..." "I did, and I even have Destiny!" "God, do you play that game every day?" "Yeah, pretty much..." "Then it's settled..." "What is?" "That I'm kicking you out of this room!", Curtis said, grabbing Phil and tossing him out of the room. "That's harsh..." "Hey, I'm going out too!" "Fine...where are we going?" "To the Okunoin Cemetery..." "And why are we going there and not some other not-scary place?" "Because it is historical now! Now come on!" "Why are we going alone?" "Who said that we were going alone?" "I dunno..." "Hey, guys watcha doing?", asked Robert. "We were just going to the Okunoin Cemetery...wanna come?" "Sure!" Okunoin Cemetery "Ok, now I'm starting to think this is a bad idea...", Robert said. "Relax, dude. I brought this LED lantern just in case.", Curtis said. "Why would you bring a LED lantern on a vacation?", Phillip asked. "Because I planned to go here before I came here..." "You're a genius!" "Wait..." "What?" "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?", Phillip asked. Before hearing a laughing sound, "The Censored is that?" "I think it's laughter...", Robert pointed out. "That's real helpful right now!" "I know, right? "Well, the most logical thing to do right now is, go in the opposite direction of those glowing red eyes!", Curtis said, pointing at a pair of red eyes looking at the trio. All 3 teenagers were silent, that was until they started running. "Just shut up guys!" "Nope...Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" "I agree with Phil...Ahhhhhhhhh!" "I said shut up, because we're back at the city!" "Oh..." Back at Room 212... "What was that?", Phil asked, still agitated from the encounter with the red eyed thingy. "I don't know! And can you get out of the bathroom? I'm trying to take a bath!", Curtis yelled, throwing a bottle of shampoo at Phil. "Owwww, fine!" "Thank you..." The next morning... "Ok, kids.", the teacher announced, "We are going to a spider garden!" "Miss...", a student said. "Yes?" "What's a spider garden?" "It is a garden filled with spiders..Now pay more attention at class!" "Oh crap.", Curtis said. "What is it?", Althea asked. "I'm arachnophobic..." "It's only spiders..." "And they are creeping me out..." "We still didn't arrive yet..." "Can you scry for anything that will happen over there?" "Sure..." "Thanks...", Curtis said, waiting for a result, until she opened her eyes, "See anything?" "Yeah, and it's not good..." "How bad is it?" "Bad enough for APEX to come..." At the random spider garden... "Why are you so close to me?", Althea asked. "Because there are spiders everywhere!", Curtis said. "And here is where everything starts to go wrong..." "Hate my life..." "Yeah, you shouldn't look..." "Because spiders are starting to surround our group..." "Oh crap...", Curtis said, opening his eyes to see that spiders were actually surrounding them, "Yeah, screw that, Alpha, realize the laser blaster..." "Sure...", Alpha said. "Realize!", a random voice yelled, making a laser blaster come out of Curtis' watch. Curtis opened his eyes and started disintegrating spiders. "It's hardly working!" "Thank you, what a helpful thing to say when we are getting run over by spiders!", Curtis said, desperately trying to repel the incoming army of spiders. But luckily, before the spiders could fully surround the group, APEX suddenly appeared and started killing the extremely poisonous spiders. "Hey, you kids ok?", David asked. "Yes sir!", the group said, excluding Curtis and Althea. "Did you see those eyes?", Curtis asked. "Yes...", Althea "I saw the exact same ones yesterday..." "So, we suspect that there is a psychic in your group!", Alexander announced, that message made both Curtis and Althea look at his direction. "Several people in Japan have disappeared these past few weeks, and all of them have apparent psychic powers...", he continued. "I guess that means you..." "But does that mean that the red eyed monster eats psychic?" "I suppos- Watch out!", Curtis shouted pushing Althea out of the way from some kind of stinger (just watch the Strain...), but in turn, got his arm bitten by it. He yelled in pain. "I didn't expect to find two psychic in one group!", a sinister voice said. Curtis (still in pain (duh...)), asked, "What are you?" "The one thing that will end your life!", the thing mocked, coming out of the shadow, showing its full body, revealing a creature with the body of a tiger, the legs of a spider and the head of a demon. "Nobody's gonna eat anybody today!", Michael said, shooting at the demon, but it bounced off of its skin. "Oh really? I, the oldest tsuchigumo alive, will not be able to catch two psychics?" "Yo, random APEX dude, pass me a knife will ya?", Curtis asked. "Sure. Here.", David said, giving him his pocket knife. "Thanks.", instantly, Curtis stabbed the stinger with the knife, making the tsuchigumo release him, but that made him go unconscious, since removing the teeth allowed the blood to flow pretty much everywhere (yeah, that's how life works...). A few hours later... "So, how is he, doctor?", Michael asked. "Bad, he may never wake up...", the doctor said sadly. "Yeah about that...", Curtis said, clearly not in a coma. "How are still alive? And what happened to your wounds?" "Screw wounds man, sorry got to go, by doc." "What the hell?!?!" Back at the hotel... "How are you still alive?", Phil asked, stupefied. "Healing factor...", Curtis said. "Is that even a thing?" "Yeah, it is..." "I wish I had that..." "Yeah, anyways, see you later...", Curtis said, walking out of the room, and went to Althea's room. Where she was already waiting for him. "Let me guess...", she said. "Yes, I'm going to destroy that demon..." "I knew that..." Back at the spider garden... "I see you have finally accepted your fate!", the tsuchigumo said, laughing. "Not at all! Alpha!", Curtis said, transforming into Alpha. "So, you want it this way? Fine!", it said, turning giant. "Nobody cares!", Alpha did an axe-kick and squashed it, "Now, that is pretty gross..." "Wait, look up at the sky!", Alpha said, pointing at a portal forming in the sky. "What is that?" "That's impossible! All demon gates have been sealed!", dark energy spheres started going inside the tsuchigumo. It suddenly started to change, it gained a more centaur-ish shape, with the spider part as his lower body, the tiger part as his torso and arms and his head...is still a demon's. "I sure don't like this!", and he was right, as the tsuchigumo spat spider webs at Alpha's foot, sticking it to the ground, "Science failed us!" "Why?" "Because demons just don't spit webs!", by saying that, Curtis got distracted, allowing the tsuchigumo to attack, it moved so fast that not even Alpha could see it, since his foot was still stuck he could hardly defend against the fury of fists launched at him. Alpha's Alpha Core started flashing. "It's draining our energy with every punch!" "Let's hope this works!" "What?" "This!", Curtis said, holding his arm up, making the Sigma Blade appear, he stabs it on the ground. Just when the tsuchigumo was about to punch him on the shoulder, the Paladin Armour appeared and made a giant crack sound (we all know that he broke his wrist and fingers...right?), it screamed out in pain, giving Alpha the opportunity to cut his arm off. "God! Another bloody episode!", Curtis said. "Watch out! It gained poison fangs!", Alpha said. "Relax...", Curtis let it bite his arm, but the armour protected it, revealing the tsuchigumo's fangs, allowing Alpha to cut them off. "That is just disturbing...", Alpha said, watching the tsuchigumo's arm regenerate, "Great, now it has poison claws..." "Duck!", Alpha ducked, the poison claws passing just a few inches above his head. Alpha elbowed it in the gut, and punched it in the face. "I really hate healing factors, if I'm not using it!" "Yeah", Alpha said, looking thoughtfully at the regrowing poison fangs, "That's it!" "What?", Curtis asked, but Alpha ignored the question and charged at the demon. The tsuchigumo started spitting out fireballs, "That ain't supposed to happen!" "Just watch and learn!", Alpha said, cutting one of the demon's spider leg, "The Power of Fire!" The tsuchigumo's leg surprisingly stopped regrowing. "Oh, I get it! You used the flame to close the wound, making it unable to regenerate...that's the Hydra tactic!" "You name your tactics?" "Yeah..." "Wait, it's charging again!" "No problem , we just have to finish it!", Curtis said, coating the blade with blue energy. "This is the end! Final Slash!", both Ultra and host said in unison, cutting the demon in half, ending its reign of terror. But...a bunch of skulls came out of its body... "Ugh! That is just nasty!", Alpha said in disgust. "Are those all psychic?" "I guess so..." "So...it ate psychic from different eras?" "Theoretically, yes..." "Imagine how much knowledge we can get from that..." "Yeah, I'm not in to that...", Alpha said, flying away. Afterward "This trip is not going to be relaxing, is it?", Curtis asked. "Probably not, since we have now a new problem...", Alpha said. "Let me guess...the portal in the sky..." "Yeah, the demon gate..." "Hopefully, Mongolia doesn't have one of those..." "I think it's more then just location...it's time..." "What do you mean?" "Demon gates are thought to be created when there are planetary conjunctions...So, what if something is planning to use that, to permanently open one again?" "Well, the next one is at July 1 with Venus and Jupiter...' "No, I'm not just talking about 2 planets, I'm talking about the entire Solar System..." "But the next one is at 2854!" "But what if a being can actually influence that?" "I sure don't like the sound of that..." "Agreed..." In Space... "Soon...the 24 of June*...shall be the last day that Earth will see!", a dark being said. *The 24th of June is Inti Raymi, a festival celebrated by the Inca... Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity